


Come On Then

by Romancemesomeziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Summary: Liam: I ended up kissing Zayn once! Zayn was like "Come on then, come on," putting his head close to me - like when you're going to have a fight. Then he just leaned forward and kissed me!





	Come On Then

Zayn still can't believe how much his life has changed in the last year, touring the world with four lads he barely just met but feels as though he can't live without. Its why even now, on their only day off in weeks, the boys had managed to send the entire day all over one another, tossed around in Zayn and Liam's hotel room, watching movies and eating horrible amounts of food.

It was late in the evening however, and things were simmering down, Niall now laid across the couch with his guitar, strumming a melody that would no doubt annoy anyone that was trying to watch the movie, but it was something Zayn had long gotten used to. Plus, no one but him was really paying attention, Harry and Louis playing one of their weird games that no one understood but them as Liam lay near them, doing crunches and push ups.

It partially explained why Zayn was sitting on the hard floor, his bum going slightly numb as his eyes trailed over Liam's shirtless chest that was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

He knew he should probably look away but he couldn't help himself, his knees drawn up to his chest to hide the situation that was growing in his pants. There was something about Liam that had always attracted Zayn from the start, right from the moment they had met in a deserted McDonalds during the X Factor auditions.

Liam was somehow magnetic; dragging Zayn near him every chance he got, wrapping an arm around his shoulders during shows, whispering praise and encouragement in his ear. He was always there when Zayn became home sick, cuddling him in their tiny bunks until he felt warm and appreciated, forgetting the hallow in his chest from not seeing his family in months.

But lately, things seemed to have shifted in Zayn's mind, his body buzzing anytime Liam was near him, his stomach curling in knots at the proximity. He often felt as though his entire skin was ablaze when Liam touched him. It was barely controllable, the urges inside him rapidly evolving as time went by. In the lapse of a few months, it had gone from prickling feeling in his fingers when they cuddled, to his entire body raging with an uncontrollable feeling. He found himself breathless whenever Liam touched him, his cheeks turning red with such ease that he barely understood how no one had noticed it.

Truth was, he was head over heel in love with Liam, and the thought alone petrified him. There were days he thought Liam might feel the same, days were they spend so much time attached to one another that it was almost unthinkable to Zayn that Liam wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. But then, there was also the fact that Liam had a girlfriend, or rather a very new ex girlfriend, which he had been extremely thorn about breaking up with.

He had cried on Zayn shoulder, blabbering about not understanding what went wrong, about feeling like he was never enough and Zayn had been unable to do anything about it. He offered comfort and praise, promising Liam he was more than enough, that in fact he was more than anyone deserved and yet, Zayn had been completely unable to admit his own feelings.

Yet, now that Liam was starting to smile once more, those real smiles that filled his entire face and made the skin by his eyes crinkle, Zayn found it almost impossible to reign in his feelings.

The minute he was near Liam, he felt as though he was going to be sick, butterflies blooming through his stomach at every touch of skin. It was why he knew he shouldn't sit near Liam like he was now, attentively staring at the other boy's chest as it heaved with every laboured breath. All Zayn wanted to do was to reach over, run his fingers along the lines of Liam's defined abdomen, to lean down and press his lips to the curve of Liam's neck and whisper words of adoration.

It explained why he suddenly felt panicked when Niall announced he was heading to bed, Louis and Harry grunting in approval as they followed quickly, leaving Liam and him alone in the soft glow of their hotel room.

Not long after, he felt Liam shift closer to him, a long sigh falling from the other boy's lips as he settled within touching distance of Zayn.

"Do you want to watch another film? " Liam asked, as he poked Zayn side, making the smaller boy squirm away, closing his eyes as he pressed his cheek to his knees and shook his head.

"Are you alright Z, you look a little queasy," whispered Liam after a minute, his breath fanning over Zayn' neck, making him shiver as he just shrugged, mumbling a not very convincing I'm fine.

"Do you want me to ring your mom, maybe it would help you feel better," Liam continued, now running circles along Zayn's back, his moist skin catching in the thin material of Zayn's shirt.

"I'm fine Li, I promise, just a little tired," he said as he pulled away slightly, making sure the situation in his pants stayed covered. He watched the images on TV stumble into one another without paying any attention, his entire body attuned to Liam's right next to him obviously worried as he hovered.

Yet, Liam remained silent, letting Zayn pretend nothing was happening even though he wanted nothing more at the moment than to escape the confines of their room, maybe for a quick smoke on the balcony. But here he was, trapped by his own body and mind, desperately waiting for Liam

to figure things out, but the boy just sat next to him, a trouble look etched upon his face.

"Stop looking at me like that," groaned Zayn as he turned in Liam's direction, pressing his hand to the other boy's sweaty chest to shove him away lightly. Usually that would have made Liam smile, making them scuffle a little but this time Liam remained seated on his hunches, watching Zayn attentively.

"You've been weird lately," Liam finally said as he bit his bottom lip. "You avoid me all the time, and whenever I try to spend time alone with you, you end up going to bed or hanging with Louis. Have I done something wrong?"

Immediately, guilt flooded Zayn's mind as he shook his head, his throat tight as he squeezed Liam's hand with his own.

"You've done nothing wrong Li, you're the best," he promised, the words catching in his throat as he tried to sound reassuring, but his voice ended up coming out completely broken.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong so I can help you, I thought we were best mates?" Liam said, his voice now straining like he was trying to control his emotions and failing.

Unable to answer, Zayn simply looked away, eyes tracing the lines in the walls as he tried to calm his mind, words rushing through his brain, screaming of love and adoration. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, surprised it didn't echo through the empty room, filling the awkward silence that seemed to settle between them.

"I guess I'll leave you alone then," mumbled Liam, struggling to stand and suddenly, Zayn couldn't handle the thought of Liam leaving, panic coursing through his body as he turned around, taking hold of Liam hands to drag him down next to him.

"Don't go," he stuttered, hiding his face in Liam's chest, holding on to the boy's shorts with a desperate grip until Liam settle down again, his gentle fingers running through Zayn's hair.

"I just thought you might need space," Liam explained, gathering Zayn in his lap as if he weighed nothing, drawing patterns across his back as he smile down at him.

Zayn shook his head, unable to reply without his voice cracking, tears now rimming his eyes as he sat there, almost limp in Liam's arms.

"I just want you to understand," Zayn said after a few minutes of silence, hands tightly pressed into fist as he pulled away slightly. "Why don't you get it."

"Get what?" Liam asked, obviously confused which for some reason seemed to anger Zayn.

"Come on, can't you see anything when you look at me," groaned Zayn, pulling away so he could look at Liam, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, to let his actions speak for him. It seemed so much easier in this moment to talk with his mouth than with his words.

"Come on then," he repeated, leaning in so they were only inches apart, watching as Liam's face shifted from confusion to something else that Zayn couldn't quite place. He felt Liam's hands settle on his hips, fingers digging in his skin and didn't even care anymore if he was pleading. "Come on."

Liam simply stared at him, brows knitted together, mouth slightly agape as he waited and so Zayn did the only thing he could think of, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Liam's.

Instantly, his body felt as though he was radiating, his lips tingling as he moved them over Liam's

trying to coax a reaction out of the other boy, who's mouth barely moved. But under the shock of it all, there was a slight movement on Liam's side as his lips parted, a gasp escaping him as Zayn moved away before kissing him again, licking into his mouth until he couldn't breath.

When he pulled away, Liam sat there with his eyes closed, his chest heaving but his hands still painfully grasping onto Zayn's hip.

And then came his beautiful voice, completely lost and resonating through the room as he said Zayn's name like a question.

Only then did it hit Zayn how bad he had fucked up, pushing away from Liam as he stumbled from his feet. "God Li, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said, fingers nervously caught in the hem of his shirt.

Looking up at him from under long lashes, Liam said nothing, remaining utterly silent as his cheeks flushed and he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them like Zayn had previously done.

Unable to handle it, feeling the shame and guilt course through his stomach, Zayn bowed his head, rubbing the tears from his eyes, before stepping towards the door. When he opened it, Liam made no move to stop him, the boy's eyes glued to the floor before him.

"I'm really sorry Li," Zayn whispered before stepping out the room, walking down the long corridor towards Louis's room, feeling as though he had definitely messed up, probably making a dent in his friendship with Liam that might be irrepairable.

Before he made it to Louis's room though, a hand curled around his arm, shoving him into the wall as he whimpered from the impact. His entire body was pressed into the wall, Liam's aligned with his, dipping into every space of his body as he breathed harshly.

"You can't leave like that," Liam said, his voice small and foreign, a sound Zayn hadn't heard since the very beginning of One Direction, back when they all wondered if this band thing would actually work.

"I'm sorry Li," Zayn said, closing his eyes as he tried to relax, his entire mouth feeling clammy. "I didn't know what to say, I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend."

"You can't just do that," Liam repeated, shifting his hold on Zayn's shoulders, which caused Zayn to hiss, their bodies moulding to one another in a way that had his semi-hard dick pressed into Liam's thigh.

Only then did he realize Liam seemed to be dealing with a similar situation, making Zayn's eyes flutter open as he searched Liam's face, taking in the flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

"Come on then," Zayn said, his mind going completely blank as he pressed his hands to Liam's naked chest, needing the connection as he coaxed Liam forward. "Come on."

This time it was Liam that closed his eyes as he exhaled, leaning forward as he pressed his lips to Zayn, making them both moan loudly as their bodies collided. It was still hesitant and clumsy; their teeth clattering slightly together as they desperately clung to one another, fingers leaving bruises along taunt skin.

The sound of a door closing made them spring apart, instantly conscious of the fact they were kissing in the middle of a hotel hallway where anyone could see them. They starred at one another breathlessly, both flushed and shy as Paul spotted them, walking towards them swiftly.

"Oi, what you lads doing out here this late, you should be sleeping you have interviews in the morning."

Nodding in unison, the mumbled apologies as they retreated towards their room, bodies brushing one against the other as they went, completely aware that Paul was still watching them.

However, when Zayn closed the door behind himself, he barely had time to register what was happening before Liam grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the bed as they fell in a lump of giggling limbs, smiling and laughing, letting Zayn know that in the end, everything would be alright.

They would figure it out.


End file.
